


Noiao Drabbles

by TheUnforgiven



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnforgiven/pseuds/TheUnforgiven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of short, unconnected Noiao drabbles, in no particular order. More to come, updates several drabbles at a time.</p>
<p>~Part 1~<br/>Ticklish - Aoba finds out Noiz is ticklish, and decides to take advantage of it.<br/>Drinking - Noiz takes Aoba out to a bar as a celebration.<br/>Driving - Everything goes to hell when Aoba (whom Noiz was trying to teach to drive) accidentally drives onto the autobahn.<br/>Kanji - Aoba learns a rather hilarious secret about Noiz’s seemingly perfect Japanese skills.<br/>Scars - Aoba notices that Noiz has small scars where his piercings were.</p>
<p>~Part 2~<br/>Handkerchief - Aoba had nearly forgotten about the thing before Noiz pulled it out again after so long.<br/>Bleeding - Noiz has a nightmare about his bad end. Based off of this picture by yonnu.<br/>Pizza Part 1 - Aoba foolishly asks Noiz to cook dinner.<br/>Pizza Part 2 - Aoba attempts to make a special dinner for Noiz.</p>
<p>~Part 3~<br/>Friday the 13th - Aoba finds a black cat on Noiz’s birthday, and Noiz is less than pleased.<br/>Brats - Noiz and his brother pull a prank.<br/>Heimweh - Aoba starts to miss Midorijima.<br/>Fernweh - Aoba discovers he’s more like his parents than he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ticklish

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Aoba finds out Noiz is ticklish, and decides to take advantage of it.

“Move over, I’ll chop them.” Noiz bumped Aoba away from the cutting board, carelessly pulling the knife from his hand as he went.  
  
“Noiz! Don’t just snatch knives out of my hands! You’re gonna cut yourself!” Despite the warning, as punishment, he poked Noiz’s sides. The man jolted violently, dropping the knife onto the counter, and Aoba jolted in turn.   
  
“…Noiz?”  
  
“Why’d you do that!?” He sounded really angry, his voice shaking, and Aoba took a step back.  
  
“I just wanted to—” He paused midsentence, realizing something. “Are you… laughing?” As if in response, Noiz started laughing louder, grabbing at his sides.  
  
“You—you just—” Noiz turned towards Aoba and tried to speak, but he couldn’t get the words out. A wide grin appeared on Aoba’s face.  
  
“Noiz, are you ticklish?” Noiz shook his head, still laughing. “You’re lying! You have to be ticklish! You haven’t been able to feel anything your entire life… I bet your skin is really sensitive…!” Aoba raised his hands, fingers wiggling in anticipation. “C’mere Noiz~”  
  
Noiz tried to step past him and get to safety, but Aoba caught him mid-step, mercilessly tickling anything he could reach. The blond man yelped, laughing and convulsing while still trying to get away. Aoba was obviously enjoying himself, laughing quite a bit at the rare opportunity of seeing Noiz react so strongly.  
  
He finally stopped when Noiz dropped to the floor, laughing too hard to keep his legs under him. Aoba crouched down in front of him, head resting on his hand as he admired the flushed face and the tears in the corners of his eyes.  
  
“You really are ticklish!” He exclaimed. One of Noiz’s eyes peeked open.  
  
“I’ll—I’ll get… revenge la-ater!” He gasped out. Aoba grinned at him.  
  
“Bring it on, kid.”


	2. Drinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz takes Aoba out to a bar as a celebration.

            “Hey Aoba, let’s go out for drinks tonight.” Aoba stopped clicking through the panels on his coil, looking up at Noiz.

            “Hmm? Why?”

            “Your stuff’s finally unpacked, you’ve settled in… don’t you want to celebrate?” Noiz paused. “That and you should try some authentic German beer. It’s the best in the world.”

            “You so sure about that?” Noiz nodded.

            “Definitely. The best.”

            “Mhm. I don’t know if I really feel like drinking…”

            “C’mon Aoba; you should let loose a little bit. You’ve been all stressed out because of the move. It’s time to experience some of the culture of your new home. And believe me, there’s nothing Germans love more than drinking.” The comment brought a small smile to Aoba’s face, and he finally relented.’

            “Alright, but just one beer! I don’t wanna get drunk tonight.” Noiz smirked.

            “Well come on then, let’s go.” He grabbed Aoba’s hand, pulling him off the couch. Aoba had just enough time to jam his feet into his shoes before he was out the door.

            They arrived in front of the pub several minutes later; it was only a few blocks from their apartment. Aoba looked at the dark façade with a sudden bout of nervousness; he’d been in pubs before obviously, but never one in a foreign country where he didn’t speak the same language as anyone around him.

            Noiz held the door open for him, and Aoba stepped inside, immediately overwhelmed by the all the loud chatter. Noiz led him towards the bar, grabbing the only two available stools. Quickly signaling to the bartender, he ordered two beers for them. Or Aoba assumed, not being able to understand what he had said.

            “Here you go, Aoba.” Noiz handed him one of the glasses when the bartender returned with them. It was full to the brim, foam spilling over the edges. Noiz held his in the air, gazing right into Aoba’s eyes. “To the start of our life together.”

            “Y-yeah.” The glasses clinked and Noiz grinned, throwing his head back and downing the entire glass in one go. Aoba stared at him in disbelief.

            “Ah! It’s been so long since I had a good beer.”

            “Don’t you think you should enjoy it then?”

            “I am enjoying it!”

            “You couldn’t have even tasted that!” Noiz shook his head as though Aoba just didn’t understand, then ordered another beer from the bartender. When he got it, he luckily didn’t chug it, but he still took a considerably large gulp.

            “Well, aren’t you going to try it?” Aoba looked at his drink, then slowly lifted it up to his lips, taking a small sip.

            “It’s pretty good.”

            “You should take a bigger drink so you can actually taste it,” Noiz laughed. Aoba lightly glared at him.

* * *

 

            Aoba had no idea how it had happened. One second he had been sipping his beer, the next he was staring at two empty glasses. He was only going to have one beer, so why were there two glasses in front of him? Noiz had three empty glasses, and was already started on the fourth.

            “Ugh…”

            “You okay, Aoba?”

            “I feel a little tipsy,” he said, touching his hand to his forehead. Why would he drink two beers when he knew full well he had a really low tolerance for alcohol? Was it Noiz who…?

            He couldn’t think clearly.

            “You wanna go home?” Aoba nodded slowly, turning to get up off the stool. His attempt failed miserably. Luckily, Noiz caught him before he hit the ground. Unluckily, he wouldn’t let him go afterwards. He quickly pulled some cash out of his pocket and slapped it onto the counter before sweeping Aoba up off his feet and carrying him out the door. The older man could feel everyone staring at them, and he hid his face in his hands.

            Noiz refused to put him down at any point, carrying him the several blocks back to their apartment.

            “You did it on purpose, didn’t you?” Aoba’s speech was slurred, but the question came out at least somewhat clear. Noiz laughed.

            “Maybe.” Aoba’s eyes widened.

            “I was joking but you really did do it on purpose, didn’t you!?” He smacked his fist against Noiz’s chest. “I can’t believe you!” He hiccupped loudly.

            “Heh, Mizuki told me not to let you near alcohol before we left. Naturally, I had to see why.” Aoba glared at him. “It worked out nicely for me, too. You’re totally hammered after just two beers, and now I get to carry you home.” Aoba angrily crossed his arms, avoiding the gaze of a couple that passed.

            “I’ll get you back for this, kid,” Aoba said, reaching up and pinching Noiz’s nose. “Don’t think I won’t.”

            “I look forward to your revenge then. I bet it’ll be fun.”

            “Stop taking such a twisted pleasure in it, it’s supposed to be scary!”

            “There’s not much you can do to get me back! I enjoy it when you hurt me and you’ve proven on multiple occasions that you’re the only one who gets embarrassed. It’ll be fun. I’m sure.” Noiz grinned and Aoba grumbled incoherently, a blush working its way onto his already warm face. His mind in its blurry state set to work on trying to think of something that would actually make Noiz sorry for what he did. Nothing of note came up, but he resolved to think of something as soon as his mind cleared. There had to be something Noiz didn’t like.


	3. Driving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes to hell when Aoba (whom Noiz was trying to teach to drive) accidentally drives onto the autobahn.

            “GO FASTER OR YOU’RE GONNA GET US BOTH KILLED!” Noiz was nearly screeching, his hands gripping the car door and the dashboard like he was trying to crush them. Aoba had a similar grip on the steering wheel. “SHIFT! _SHIFT!_ ”

            Noiz had insisted that Aoba learn how to drive, as the man had only ever been in a car a couple of times in his life living on Midorijima, and in Germany, cars were much more common and necessary for getting around. Even though he didn’t have a permit, Noiz had put him behind the wheel with the intention of having him drive around the block, and he was doing fine for the first hour or so, but somehow the older man had gotten confused and accidentally driven onto the autobahn.

            Noiz had started shouting, knowing what was about to happen, but realized too late that he had slipped into German in his panic and Aoba couldn’t understand a word he was saying. Now they were both terrified, cars whizzing past at well over two hundred kilometers per hour, with Aoba barely going over one hundred and Noiz screaming at him to go faster.

            “ _AUTOBAHNAUSFAHRT! AUTOBAHNAUSFAHRT!_ ” Noiz really was screeching now, waving frantically at the exit that was coming up to the right. He didn’t even know the Japanese word since there weren’t freeways of any kind on Midorijima, so he just continued shrieking it in German. Aoba understood and swerved onto the exit, narrowly avoiding another car.

            “BREMSEN! BRAKES! _STOP THE FUCKING CAR!_ ” Aoba stomped the brakes to the floor, and they came to a screeching halt on the side of the off-ramp, the car quickly shuddering and dying from him not pushing the clutch in. The both of them were breathing heavily and still maintaining their death grips on their respective parts of the console. After a moment, Noiz peeled his hands away and wiped the sweat off his forehead. “You are _never_ driving again,” he said, breathing heavily in between words.

            “I don’t ever _want_ to drive again.” Aoba’s voice was shaking along with the rest of him. After several minutes of them just breathing and trying to calm down, Aoba turned towards Noiz. “I think that’s the first time I’ve ever heard you lose you composure…”

            “You nearly _killed_ us.”

            “But you actually couldn’t stay calm! I can’t believe it…”

            “Just get out of the car. I’m driving us home.” Aoba happily obliged.


	4. Kanji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba learns a rather hilarious secret about Noiz’s seemingly perfect Japanese skills.

            “Noiz, could you send a message to Granny for me? My coil’s on the table over there.”

            “Why don’t you send it?” Aoba waved his dough covered hands.

            “I’m kinda busy. Come on, it’ll only take a second.” Noiz begrudgingly plucked his coil from the table, turning it on. “Ready? Just type what I say.”

            “Alright…”

            “Granny, Noiz and I will be coming to Midorijima on the 24th, and we’ll be there for two weeks. Could you let everyone know for us? I’ve almost gotten settled in here, so I wanted to come visit and get the last few things I left as well. I’ll see you soon!” Noiz dutifully typed the message out on the holographic display. “Got all that?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Lemme see before you send it.”

            “You don’t have to look; it’s fine.” Aoba turned and raised an eyebrow at him after hearing his suddenly serious tone.

            “I just want to check it real fast, what’s the big deal? You said you got it all.”

            “I did.”

            “So show me.” A strange look appeared on Noiz’s face, one that Aoba had never seen before and couldn’t quite place. He slowly walked over with the coil and turned the display towards Aoba. Aoba’s eyes scanned over it. “Noiz, this doesn’t make any sense.”

            “What do you mean? I typed what you said.”

            “The pronunciations are the same as what I said, but those aren’t the right—” Aoba stopped midsentence. “…Noiz?”

            “Yeah?”

            “…you never learned any kanji, did you?” Noiz was silent, and Aoba looked up at him. That strange expression was back on his face again. This time, Aoba recognized it as embarrassment. “You didn’t!” He exclaimed. It almost looked like Noiz was blushing a little bit.

            “Yes I did!”

            “Then prove it! Type ‘I know how to write kanji.’” Noiz frowned, turning the screen back towards himself. This time, Aoba watched through the back of the holographic display. “You’re totally just accepting whatever kanji it suggests!” He turned the screen around to face himself. “This says ‘I know how to go and write of feelings.’” Noiz was definitely blushing now.

            “Fine. I never learned kanji. I didn’t need to. The Usagimodoki put my display screens in German. I learned Japanese just through conversation.”

            “That’s no excuse! If you’re gonna learn a language you need to learn how to write it too!”

            “Well there’s no point now! I don’t live in Japan anymore.”

            “There is too a point!”

            “Yeah, what is it?”

            “You can’t even write my name, Noiz.”

            “I can write it in hiragana, isn’t that enough?”

            “Nope.”

            “Then just teach me the kanji for your name. Problem solved.”

            “Problem not solved. What if I can’t call you at work? What if I need to send you a message? I can’t speak German fluently, so how exactly do you plan on understanding what I’m saying?” Noiz shrugged.

            “Dictionary?” Aoba sighed, smacking his hand to his forehead.

            “Fine, if you’re gonna be that way, then I will be too. I won’t learn any more written German until you agree to let me teach you kanji.”

            “But you’re living in Germany, you need to know how to read German!”

            “Apparently I don’t, since you got on so well in Japan without being able to read or write Japanese. I’ll follow your example.” Noiz frowned angrily, crossing his arms. After a moment of tense silence, he spoke.

            “Fine. You can teach me kanji. But only the basics.”

            “Ah ah, if I have to learn all this German then you have to get up to proficiency with Japanese.”

            “But German’s a lot easier! You learned the alphabet, so all you have to do is sound out the words! You can’t read kanji unless you know them already!”

            “I’m learning a language completely opposite from my own for you, so the least you can do is the same. I’m not gonna put up with any complaining.” Noiz grumbled to himself, finally moving away to sulk.

            Aoba absentmindedly picked up one of the bunny cubes from the table, turning it on.

            “Switch system display language to Japanese,” he ordered it.

            “Display language changed from German to Japanese,” it confirmed.

            “I’m just gonna switch it back later,” Noiz said from the table.

            “And I’ll keep switching it back too. Leave it alone. You need to learn.”

* * *

 

            Aoba yawned loudly when he woke up, stretching his limbs. He reached over to wake Noiz, but quickly realized he wasn’t there.

            “Noiz?” He got up, scratching his head absentmindedly. It was Saturday; maybe he was making breakfast or something. Aoba went and picked Ren up from his dog bed. “Good morning, Ren!”

            “Guten morgen, Aoba.” Aoba nearly dropped him.

            “...Noiz!” The man yelled, immediately throwing open the bedroom door and stomping out into the kitchen. Noiz was already grinning when Aoba arrived, tending to a pan full of bacon.

            “Guten morgen, mein häschen.”

            “Damn it Noiz, I need Ren to translate things for me!”

            “Well too bad. You switched my Usagimodoki to Japanese, so Ren can speak German for awhile. And don’t even try changing it back. I locked it, so you can’t.” Aoba was fuming. “Also, since we’re being so strict now, my name is ‘Noiz;’ there’s no ‘u’ at the end.” Aoba glared at him, sure that his eye was twitching. He violently yanked out a chair at the table and sat there, arms crossed, staring angrily at nothing in particular.

            After a few minutes of silence, Noiz set a plate of potatoes and bacon in front of Aoba, then sat down with his own plate next to him. The older man started stabbing potatoes with his fork.

            “I’m starting on your kanji lessons this morning.”

            “German first.”

            “Nope. You’re gonna learn some kanji. You have a bad habit of... interrupting my studying.” Noiz grinned.

            “I never hear you complaining.”

            “Pervert.” Noiz just smirked. “Kanji first.”

            “...fine. But you’re getting an extralong and arduous German lesson today.”

            “Something makes me doubt that.” Noiz shrugged and went back to his breakfast.


	5. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba notices that Noiz has small scars where his piercings were.

            Aoba watched Noiz moving around the kitchen, preparing dinner for them. Noiz didn’t cook much, since he spent a lot of time at work and didn’t particularly care to eat anything besides delivery pizza when he got home unless Aoba had cooked something.

            Aoba enjoyed watching Noiz do things, because the man would get extremely focused on whatever task he was working on and would lose all touch with the outside world. In those moments, Aoba could simply admire him without the perverted brat making any weird comments about it. This time, as he watched Noiz stirring the pasta in the large pot, a strange desire swept over him.

            He stood up from his chair, walking over to the other man. He slid his slender arms around his waist, as Noiz often did to him, and rested his chin on his shoulder. Noiz jolted slightly, but didn’t say or do anything. He simply continued to stir the pasta.

            Aoba softly kissed the back of his neck, then turned his head and kissed the bridge of his nose.

            “What are you doing…?” Noiz asked slowly.

            “You have little scars where your piercings were on your nose and your neck and your hands… it’s kinda cute.” He could see Noiz starting to blush, and he felt a bit of pride at that.

            “Do you miss them?”

            “Your piercings?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Maybe a little bit. I got so used to seeing you with them… Do you miss them?”

            “Not really.”

            “Is that so… Well, I like the little scars.” Aoba kissed his nose again, before resting his head back on his shoulder.


	6. Handkerchief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba had nearly forgotten about the thing before Noiz pulled it out again after so long.

            Aoba and Noiz sat on their blanket under the trees in a small alcove tucked away in the corner of the park. It was a hideaway spot that Noiz had discovered as a kid and had hidden in often. Now, the two of them were enjoying sandwiches in the relative privacy.

            “Ah, Aoba, you have some mustard on your face.” Noiz wasn’t wearing his suit today, but he still produced his stark white handkerchief from his pocket. It reminded Aoba of the time when he first saw it—a punk kid like Noiz carrying a handkerchief—and he couldn’t help but smile to himself. “What?”

            “Oh, I just remembered when you first pulled that handkerchief out…” Noiz apparently remembered too, because his face turned a little red. Aoba laughed.

            “Just let me get the mustard of your face.” Aoba stopped moving so Noiz could wipe the condiment off. He promptly hid the handkerchief away again, Aoba still smiling to himself.


	7. Bleeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz has a nightmare about his bad end.
> 
> Based off of this picture by yonnu on Tumblr:  
> yonnu.tumblr.com/post/79567333661/this-was-a-request-from-last-year-i-did-it-once

“Aoba, I’m so glad you’re here with me…”

            “Noiz! Plea—please stop! It hurts…” Noiz could see Aoba squeezing his eyes shut even tighter. He wanted to see his eyes…

            Noiz reached down to the man under him, pulling his eyes open with surprising gentleness. An agonized scream ripped from Aoba’s throat as his eyelids were littered with tiny cuts, nearly splitting open under Noiz’s fingers.

            “Noiz--!” Aoba tried to push him away, only creating more cuts on the man’s shoulders.

            “Heh, it hurts, Aoba.” Noiz took hold of one of his hands, staring into his eyes as they welled up with fresh tears. The man shuddered at the feeling of more wounds opening on his palms, shaking his head lightly.

            “Noiz… why? Why do want this…?”

            “As long as I have you, I’m not a monster…”

            “You could have had me without this…” Aoba whimpered. He reached out and softly touched Noiz’s face, hand flinching back as the cut there widened. “Please, _please_ Noiz, wake up!” Aoba cried. Noiz grabbed his hand and replaced it on his cheek, pushing it into the gushing wound. He shook his head.

            “No, I don’t want to. As long as I have you, I don’t need the outside world. I don’t need anything else.” Aoba’s eyes slid closed from the pain throbbing through his body.

            “Noiz… this isn’t the world you wanted…”

* * *

 

            Noiz bolted upright in bed, air coming in heaving breaths. His hands searched over his chest frantically, heart racing as he tried to understand what was going on. After a moment, he realized he didn’t have any cuts anywhere, and he collapsed back onto his pillow, taking deep breaths to calm down.

            “Noiz?” The man’s head whipped sideways at the sound of his name, staring at the blue haired man tiredly blinking his eyes. “You okay?”

            “Aoba…” Noiz slowly reached out and touched his arm with uncharacteristic nervousness. Aoba softly touched Noiz’s face, the man’s slight flinch not escaping his attention.

            “Did you have a nightmare?” Aoba looked worried, his eyebrows low over his eyes.

            “I dreamed that I had trapped you…” Noiz looked away. “Everywhere I touched you, your skin split open, and—and I just kept doing it now matter how much you screamed and cried because it hurt…” Aoba gently turned his face back towards him.

            “It was just a dream. You’re awake now. Look, I’m fine! And so are you.” Aoba’s expression changed. “But your cheek is bleeding… I’ll get a bandage.” Noiz took a shaky breath as Aoba moved to get up. He grabbed his wrist at the last second. Aoba looked back at him.

            “Please don’t leave.”

            “But Noiz, you need a bandage—”

            “I’ll deal with it later, so please don’t go.” Aoba hesitated, but settled back down, carefully encircling him in his arms. Noiz wrapped his arms around the man’s waist, burying his face in his chest as Aoba petted his hair.

“Everything’s fine, so just go back to sleep.”


	8. Pizza Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba foolishly asks Noiz to cook dinner.

            “Hey babe. What’s up?” Aoba cringed as he heard yet another of Noiz’s obnoxious pet names for him. It’s not like he hated them, but Noiz had way too much fun calling him them in very public places so he would get embarrassed about it. Even though they were both in private locations, he still felt a little embarrassed just thinking about it.

            “Hey. I’m going to be at work a little late today, so would you mind cooking dinner? I mean, I know you don’t really like cooking but I don’t think I’ll have time and I don’t really want to eat out again so—”

            “Take a breath Aoba.” The man stopped talking, Noiz smiling in response. “I’d be happy to make dinner. Leave it to me.” Aoba’s face lit up.

            “Ah, thank you Noiz! I’ll try to get home soon. See you tonight!”

            “See you tonight.” Aoba hung up his coil.

* * *

 

            Aoba turned the knob slowly, absolutely exhausted from the long day. As soon as the door opened, a familiar smell greeted him.

            “...Noiz?”

            “In the kitchen!” Aoba took off his shoes then padded into the room. Noiz was standing over the counter, cutting up what looked suspiciously like a frozen pizza.

            “Noiz.”

            “Yeah?”

            “When I asked you to cook, I meant an actual meal. There’s no point in eating at home if you just bake a frozen pizza.”

            “I happen to like frozen pizza.”

            “I know that, but don’t you ever want to eat anything else? Wait, no, never mind. Don’t answer that.” Noiz grinned, pulling two plates out.

            “Just enjoy the pizza, Aoba. I’m sure you had a long day, so you should just relax for a bit.” Aoba gave him a look, but accepted the plate of pizza that the man handed him.

            “I really need to teach you how to make other things...”


	9. Pizza Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba attempts to make a special dinner for Noiz.

            Aoba rolled the dough out diligently, trying not to daydream about his grandma’s doughnuts while he worked. He had expected making homemade pizza would be difficult, but he hadn’t anticipated that the dough would be this resistant to turning into a circle.

            After struggling for a good fifteen minutes, he finally got it to stay, then carefully slid it onto the baking sheet. He added sauce and cheese and various toppings he knew Noiz liked, then put it in the oven.

            _It’s just gotta cook for thirteen minutes, and then hopefully we’ll have pizza!_

* * *

 

            “I’m home, Aoba!”

            “Welcome back!” Noiz was confused when Aoba didn’t come out to greet him, instead yelling from somewhere further inside the house. Noiz followed the sound of his voice.

            “Eh, don’t come in here yet!” Noiz promptly ignored him and stepped into the kitchen. What greeted his eyes was the exact definition of chaos. Counters were covered in random bits of ingredients, dishes were piled in the sink, and in the center of it all, his boyfriend stood in a blue apron with flour smudged on his cheek, smiling sheepishly. “I told you not to come in!”

            “What happened in here?” Aoba didn’t answer, instead putting on a pair of oven mitts. He turned off a timer that was about to go off, then pulled the door open. After peeking inside, he reached in.

            “Take a look!” Aoba presented the tray to Noiz. The man’s eyes lit up just as his eyebrows raised in surprise.

            “You made pizza?”

            “Homemade from scratch!” Aoba nodded decisively, setting the pizza down on the stove. “You wanna cut it?”

            “Sure...” Aoba got plates out while Noiz cut it into slices. They then sat down at the completely messy table, holding their plates in hand for lack of a place to set them, and took their first bites. Aoba held his breath, waiting for Noiz’s reaction. “Hmm... delivery pizza is better.”

            “Well it’s my first time making it so of course it’s not as good!” Aoba was a little irritated with him, since he put so much effort into making it, but Noiz waved him off.

            “I’m just joking. It’s delicious. Thank you, Aoba.” Noiz leaned over and kissed him.

            “Agh, don’t kiss me with your pizza mouth!” Noiz just laughed, returning to his food.


	10. Friday the 13th (Noiz's Birthday)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba finds a black cat on Noiz's birthday, and Noiz is less than pleased.

            “Hey, look! It’s a cat!” Aoba broke away from Noiz’s arm and chased it down the alley, the younger man following behind while laughing about his boyfriend’s antics. As he rounded the corner, he saw Aoba holding a tiny black kitten, petting it gently and smiling to himself.

            “Aoba,”

            “Hmm?”

            “Put the cat down.” The cautionary tone in his voice made Aoba look up at him. He raised an eyebrow.

            “Why?”

            “Don’t you know what day it is?”

            “It’s your birthday.”

            “And the date is?”

            “July 13th.”

            “Day of the week?”

            “Friday.” Aoba still didn’t know where he was going with this, but the exasperated look on Noiz’s face was making him feel kind of stupid. “What’s the deal?”

            “It’s Friday the 13th!”

            “Obviously…?”

            “Don’t you know black cats are bad luck?” Something finally clicked in Aoba’s mind, and he grinned.

            “Right, Friday the 13th is supposed to be the day of bad luck. I forgot about that.”

            “How do you forget that!?”

            “It’s really more of a western thing, I guess. It’s more of just pop culture in Japan versus something actually serious.” Aoba paused. “Don’t tell me you’re superstitious?”

            “Just put the cat down.” A grin worked its way onto the blue-haired man’s face.

            “You are superstitious! It’s just a cat.” Aoba stood up slowly, walking towards Noiz. The blond took equal steps back. “Isn’t it cute?”

            “Sure. Cute.” Noiz glanced behind him as though searching for an escape route. Aoba suddenly lunged at him, and the blond jumped backwards, clearly startled. The older man was laughing his ass off, only laughing harder when the tiny cat meowing quietly was enough to make Noiz flinch.

            “It’s just a cat!” Noiz frowned, clearly embarrassed, then turned and left the alley, walking swiftly away. “Hey, hey, wait up!” Aoba set the kitten down where he had found it and followed quickly after.

 

            Noiz had hoped that would be the end of Aoba’s teasing, but much to his behest, the man was having far too much fun with it. The blond wasn’t really all that superstitious, but he was far too cautious with his luck to go tempting fate like Aoba seemed to like doing.

            Although, he had to admit he was impressed that the older man had managed to find a black cat candle to put atop his birthday cake on such short notice.


	11. Brats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz and his brother pull a prank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave Noiz’s brother the name “Zound,” because I was trying to think of what to call him and when my brain popped out with that answer I just couldn’t resist.

            Aoba was curled up on the couch, reading a book, while Noiz and his brother talked in the next room. He had been in there with them a few minutes ago, but he figured he should give them a chance to catch up without giving Noiz the difficulty of translating everything.

            Actually, now that he was thinking about it, the apartment was suspiciously quiet. Frowning to himself, he set his book down on the couch and stood up, heading towards the sliding door to the kitchen.

            “Noiz? Zound? What are you— Ack!” Aoba yelled when freezing cold assaulted him suddenly. It took him a fraction of a second to register that cold water had been dumped on him, and a few more for the roaring laughter to reach his ears. He peeled his bangs away from his eyes, glaring down at the two men rolling around on the floor, laughing their asses off like children.

            “Look at your face!” Noiz shouted between gasping breaths, still laughing and clutching at his sides. Zound couldn’t even speak, in fact he wasn’t even making noise anymore, he was just pointing and convulsing with laughter.

            “Pulling pranks, huh?” A mischievous grin worked its way onto Aoba’s face, and he turned and grabbed the spray nozzle from the sink. Flipping the water on full blast, he sprayed the two brats with it, starting to laugh himself as they tried in vain to shield themselves with their arms.

            “Bitte, _bitte,_ Aoba!” Zound gasped out between laughs, waving his hands. When Noiz started waving his hands too, Aoba finally relented, turning off the water. The three of them took a few minutes to get their laughter under control, and finally, the two brothers sat up. They were all thoroughly soaked, t-shirts sticking to their skin.

            “I _can’t believe_ my nineteen-year-old boyfriend and his seventeen-year-old brother are _still_ acting like little kids! What’s gotten into you two!?” Zound obviously guessed what Aoba was saying, and said something in response, Noiz frowning before relaying it to Aoba.

            “He says he wanted to give me the chance to act like a kid.” Zound added something. “And he wanted a chance to pull a dumb prank with his brother.” Aoba wasn’t really mad in the first place, but he certainly couldn’t make them feel bad for it after hearing that. He smiled slightly.

            “Fine then, you wanna act like little kids, then you can get all the water off the floor as punishment. I’m going to dry myself off.” He headed off to the bathroom, leaving the brothers to enjoy their time acting out the parts of their lives that they had missed.


	12. Heimweh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba starts to miss Midorijima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heimweh – German, lit. homesickness
> 
> Homesickness – adj. a feeling of sadness or depression from a longing for home or family while away from them for a long time

            Aoba slowly cracked his eyes open, unwilling to wake up but having the strong feeling that he had something he needed to do today. He sensed movement behind him, and suddenly a pair of arms snaked tightly around his waist.

            He nearly leapt out of the bed in surprise, but just barely contained it, simply jolting before realizing that he had forgotten where he was yet again. Coming back to himself, he remembered that today would mark two weeks living in Germany with Noiz. His suitcase still sat half-unpacked in the corner of the room.

            “Did I scare you?” Noiz asked, breath tickling Aoba’s neck.

            “N-no,” Aoba lied. Noiz just laughed quietly. “I’m just still not used to waking up here…”

            “It’ll probably take some time. Don’t worry too much about it.” Noiz was used to this morning routine, as Aoba had woken up in the same room nearly his entire life, only to suddenly uproot and move halfway across the world—it made sense that he’d forget where he was sometimes.

Noiz wouldn’t say so, but he himself was actually a little bit worried about it—how long would it be until Aoba’s obvious nerves wore off? Sure, the man was always excited about everything too, but the stress of moving so far away from the place he had always called home, learning a completely foreign language, and adjusting to a different culture and way of life had obviously been taking its toll on him from the start.

Likewise, as Aoba glanced around the barely familiar room, he started to worry again. He could feel the pangs of homesickness in his chest suddenly, as though they had just been lying in wait this entire time.

“Aoba?” Realizing he had fallen too silent, the man blinked himself out of his stupor and turned around in Noiz’s arms. He tried to smile, but obviously failed at making it convincing. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothi—”

            “Stop lying. What’s wrong?” Aoba sighed.

            “I’m homesick.” Noiz was silent. “I love being here with you, but…”

            “But?”

            “But it’s just… difficult. Everything’s so different here. It’s been fun discovering all these new things, and I know I still have a lot to see, but I just want something I recognize, you know? I’d kill for some of Granny’s doughnuts…” He trailed off, leaving an awkward silence. Noiz closed his eyes briefly and sighed.

            “I was worried this would happen.” Aoba looked up at him questioningly. Noiz glanced towards the ceiling before opening his mouth to speak. “When I first moved away from here to Midorijima, the exact same thing happened. Obviously, I was running, so it’s not like I missed my family or my house, but I missed my _home_. I missed my favorite German foods and my city and my environment—everything was just too different. The first couple weeks were like heaven, but I quickly realized that it was harder to adjust than I thought it’d be. I found myself wishing I’d just moved to some other city instead of the other side of the globe, but it was too late to change my mind, so I just stuck it out.” His eyes focused back on Aoba. “Without the need to run away from your home, I was worried it would be even harder for you. You have more that you’re leaving behind.” Aoba bit the inside of his lip, looking down.

            “It is. It’s really hard. I didn’t really hit me until today, but I miss everything.” Noiz looked at him seriously.

            “Do you want to go home?” The blue-haired man stared at him.

            “N-no! Of course not!”

            “You don’t have to force yourself to live with me. I understand if this is too much for you.”

            “I want to stay here with you, Noiz! I agreed to come because I want to be with you. Just… it’ll take some time for me to get used to living with you, and living in another country.”

            “Just remember that if you want to go home for any reason, you can tell me.”

            “I am home, Noiz.” Aoba said it almost impulsively, but he meant every word. That didn’t stop the blush from creeping onto his face, however. Noiz looked genuinely surprised, but the expression quickly melted into a smile. He softly kissed Aoba, and hugged the smaller man close to his chest.

            “We’ll go and visit soon, okay? I promise the unease will pass eventually.”

            “How long did it take you?”

            “Hmm… two months?”

            “That’s a long time…”

            “You’re already a quarter of the way there. In the meantime—” Noiz pulled Aoba up off the bed with him in one swift move. “Why don’t we go out for Japanese food tonight? There’s a nice bar downtown.” Aoba smiled.

            “Sounds good. I could definitely go for some takoyaki.” Noiz grinned.

            “Me too.”


	13. Fernweh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba discovers he's more like his parents than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fernweh – German, lit. farsickness, equivalent of wanderlust
> 
> Wanderlust – n. a strong, innate desire to wander or travel the world.

            “That’s why my parents left when I was small. They wanted to see the world, and since Toue was closing off Midorijima, they had to leave while they still could.” Noiz listened quietly, appreciating one of the rare moments that Aoba told him about his past.

            “Do you resent them for it?” Noiz asked slowly. Aoba shook his head.

            “No, not really. I’m sad that they weren’t there, but I understand why they left. I got along okay without them; I mean, I still had Granny.” Noiz could tell there was a hint of resentment that Aoba wasn’t voicing, but he let it be. “Anyway, I was going to say, I think I’m becoming the same way.”

            “What do you mean?”

            “Wanderlust. That’s what Granny always called it. I think I’ve got it, too.” Noiz’s eyebrows raised slightly.

            “And just last month you were saying you were having too hard a time adjusting—”

            “Well, of course it’s hard, but I love seeing everything! Germany’s close to all kinds of places, and I keep thinking I want to see them too.”

            “So you want to take a vacation?”

            “If you think we could manage it…” Aoba said sheepishly.

            “Like you said, everything’s close by, so it’s not like it’s that hard. Where were you thinking?”

            “Anywhere in Europe is fine, really…”

            “You must have a specific place. Just tell me.”

            “…Italy.”

            “You want some romantic moments in Rome, hmm?” Noiz grinned.

            “I-I just want to see it!” The blush on the man’s face clearly said otherwise.

            “Well, no reason we can’t do both. I imagine there’s all kinds of fun things to do in Italy…” The tone of his voice made it clear what he was thinking about, and Aoba smacked him.

            “Stop being such a perverted brat!” Another grin split the younger’s face.

            “Never.” Aoba glared at him. “Well, get to making some plans then. Maybe we could go next month?”

            “Alright!” Aoba jumped over to the computer and immediately started looking up flights.

            _Wanderlust, huh? Seems like he’s got it bad._


End file.
